red string of fate
by xinoncchi
Summary: Kise/OC. "i dont belive in fate or that red string that connected us to our true love or shit but i think i belive it now since i met you" T for language
1. Chapter 1

heres the fanfiction i promised! enjoy reading!

revised by .

ps: Aoi is my oc :)

* * *

"**Do you belive in fate?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun shine brightly in the bright, blue sky that is covered with the fluffy, white clouds, waking all the people in Tokyo. Except for this particular person, who's still peacefully snuggling on her bed. That particular person named is Tsukiyo Kurona. Until her pet, a white cat, jumped onto her bed, slowly yet surely waking that sleephead girl.

"..nghh.. ah yuki.. what are you doing here..?" Mumbled kurona, who is still half alseep; rubbing her eyes before stretching her arm.

"... and what time is it.." she continued and turn her head to look at her clock. She quickly jumped from her bed and panic. She take a quick bath before wearing her school uniform, comb her silky long black hair that reach her waist and tidying up her messy bed. Next, feeling quite satisfied, she head down from her bedroom to the kitchen, swiftly taking a slice of bread for her quick breakfast. Thus after, she lock her apartment and ran straight to her school

~(owo ~)

"Curse that clock. It's still early." Grumbled Kurona silently as she yawn slightly, decided to put on her earphone to help her awake. She also realize, although it's still early in the morning, the entrance was already packed with new and seniors student. The Seniors, are promoting their club, wanting to gather as much as new members as possible. She was offered advertisement of a couple of clubs but she ignores it since she is not interested in it.

After looking what class she is in the board, in she calmly walked inside to the school building, walking to her assigned shoe locker. Changing her school shoes into the indoor shoes, before continuing walking to hallway that leads to her appointed classroom. But high-pitch girly squeal, by a lot of girls quite ruin her peaceful mood, with no reason that is in her knowledge. Next, another unwanted event that disturbed her peaceful morning came. A blonde male was seen running and bump to her, without him realizing there was someone in front of the path he ran. Therefore, with a loud thumped, they simultaneously fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Said Kurona calmly but venom was crystal clear in her voice, staring blankly but if it's paid attention, her eyebrows arched downward in annoyance.

"Eh.. ah.. err.. sorry about that ssu." He paused for a bit and offered his hand first which Kurona slap it away, refusing for his help. "…I don't want to be chased down by my fangirls so that's why… sorry ssu."

"Pay attention next time." She stated and start to walk away but she was stopped once again by the blonde, calling her.

"Wait! I'm Kise Ryouta ssu." He introduced himself.

Kurona smirk a bit, at least he was still polite introducing himself after bumping to someone. "Tsukiyo Kurona." Short, solid answer was what she reply him before turning her head and this time, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Cold.. She's interesting ssu." Thought the blonde boy before a small, excited grin was plastered in his handsome face.

Kurona finally reach her appointed class after a lot of obstacles she needs to confront before reaching this class. Once she arrived there, she picked the empty seat, which is beside the window in the last row. She sat there and her amethyst orbs stare at the scene located outside the window. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked the person, who dares to touch her so familiarly, and the person face amused her. Letting a knowing smirk creep in her lips.

"Aoi."

"Yo. Long time no see, Shortie." Grin the said boy in mockery, as he sit in the empty chair in front of her table. She scowled and eyebrows twitch in annoyance when she heard the nickname he gave for her.

"Well, you haven't changed at all. My height compare to all girl is perfectly normal, as for you, shut up for being tall." Retorted Kurona, putting her left hand on the table and let her head rested on her left palm. "So, why are in Kaijo? Thought you're in Kirisaki Daiichi."

"Well.. that.. I found out that their basketball are playing dirty so my parents decide to move me into Kaijo so here I am and meet my short, tsundere childhood friend." Reply him with his annoying smirk.

"I am so not a tsundere nor short!"

"A tsundere never admit that they're a tsundere~"

"You—"

Before she can finish her retorting, a certain blonde came inside the class and girls squeal happily knowing who came. It was the blonde that just bumped to her earlier. _Perfect_.

"Oh it's Tsukiyo-san! Never thought we're in the same class." Greeted Kise and decide to sit in the chair beside her and her expression turned to annoyance.

"Hmm.. I see. Shortie has made a first friend in school and more importantly.. it's Kise Ryouta.." Aoi smirk wider than any smirk he show her during their short chat.

"Shut up Aoi. He is not my friend and he bumped into me the first thing in the morning." She silenced her childhood friend. "..And how do you know his name?" She added curiously which he shrugged his shoulders off.

"I said sorry ssu. Tsukiyo-san is mean!" Kise whine and show his model grin.

She rolled her eyes after seeing his grin and turn her face from him into the window. But she faced in front of the classroom after hearing the classroom door that opens and revealing her classroom's homeroom teacher. Immediately, every student who were busy chatting of goofing off earlier, return to their own seat and arise, greeting the teacher respectfully. The teacher took attendance and when the teacher called their names, they need to briefly introduce themselves to the class. Since Kurona the cold girl, she simply and solidly mentioned her name and sits down as if nothing happens. The class was surrounded in a couple minutes of awkward silence before continuing and she, looking once again towards the window, without noticing a satisfied, excited smirk from beside.

"_I hope __this year will be interesting." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Spoiler for the next chapter

"Tsukiyo will be our new manager so treat her nicely." The coach announced making the kaijo first string excited

A group of girls with a scowl on their face make their way towards kurona, who just look at them confused

"Stop clinging to kise-kun!"

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Shortie. Wait up!" Shout Aoi, Kurona's childhood friend, catching up to her. Kurona shot a glare to him which he shrug after arriving beside her.

"What?"

"What club are you joining?"

"Drama Club" She answer, short and solid. Which her answer make Aoi stop in his tracks; frozen in fact. He quickly grab the arm of his childhood friend and lean close to her- with his own palm, touching his own forehead then her.

"Did you catch a fever?"

A scowl formed in her mouth and slap away his palm, sending him an annoyed glance. "As if, you idiot."

"I want you to join the basketball club as the manager. Since you know… you have special abilities…" Aoi replied, while scratching the back of his hair and unknown to him, Kurona have gone from his sight, in search of the drama club room, without even listening to him.

"DAMMIT! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING!"

"Excellent! You're acting are really fantastic. I'm glad you choose to join the drama club." Makoto Mizune, the drama club president grinned widely at Kurona which she nod, happy at the president's praise.

"I've heard from our advisor that next month we will need to play an interesting play." Announce her; pausing for a while. "I will announce the cast and the play that we will perform. Everyone, dismiss!"

"Thank you very much, kaicho!" Greeted every members of the drama club. Next, everyone have slowly disappear from the club room, doing their own business. Meanwhile for Kurona, she is bored at what can she do currently and out of boredom, decide to take a short visit to see her annoying bluehead childhood friend of her's.

After arriving at her destination, she calmly walk inside the gym, sharply her eyes wander around. She was impressed by their skills and their seriousness.

"_Aoi's skills have improved, I see. He seems to have fun playing now." _She thought to herself.

Aoi noticed someone was watching her and glance his eyes to see whom, and slightly startled as his childhood is the one that was watching him. He stepped out from the court for a while, walking towards her and pausing awhile from the drills he's doing.

"Yo shortie, impressed by our play?"

" W-who says im impressed baka!" Retorted Kurona to her childhood friend. He gave her a knowing smirk.

"Aww don't be a tsundere. I know you're lying, 'kay?"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Tsundere never admits if they're one."

"Bullshit!"

All the members who were practicing, was quite disturb at their useless, noisy cat fight. They wonder who create such a big fuss and wonder their eyes to the source. Kise, realize that it's Kurona, came closer to her with his big grin and a wave his hand in the air which she replied with her renown poker face.

"What's with the poker face.. you're so mean ssu, Tsukiyo-san~" Kise faked cry and Kurona just heaved a sighed.

"Okay, fine. You win, I admit I was quite impressed by their play."

"Ha!" Aoi grinned in victory, a pair of amethyst eyes glare at him.

"But you guys still lack something important." She continued.

Her eyes trailed to Kise, and he eyed him confusedly. "Kise, dont play individually. Basketball is a sport in which a team-work is needed. Next, Aoi put some pressure and strength on your defense."

"How did she know about that ssu?" Kise asked, amazed at her analyst skill, eyes blinking in excitement.

"When we were kids her dad teach us about basketball. She have a hidden talent that can scan people's status and ability then, her skill can grow to the next level."

"She is amazing.. And cute too " a male with dark green hair smiled flirtatiously at her and ask her phone number which she coldy rejected it, making the the members sweat dropped.

"Why did everyone stop practicing? Don't fool around! Continue!" Barked the Coach who suddenly arrive in the gym, startling everyone and they quickly return practicing their drills. Although, not for Aoi as he and his smirk appear.

"Hey coach, that girl over there want to be our manager! What do you think?"

Kurona heard what he said and quickly glare at him before sending him a kick to his guts. A loud voice could be heard from it and everyone cringe, knowing how painful it is. Aoi curled into a ball while holding his stomach in pain.

"Who said I want to be the manager, you jerk!"

"Oh? A manager, huh. Well it's up to you, are you up for the job?" Ask the coach after turning his head, looking at her sharply.

"Whatever. I'll think about it though" With that Kurona left the gym, without helping her poor childhood friend who is still lying on the ground. She keep on thinking about the offer to join as the manager and help them improve their skill since but her side refuses to do anything related to basketball meanwhile her other side still love basketball

"_What should I do, now?"_ She thought silently.

"**Kuro-chan do you believe in fate?" A woman with long black hair that reach her wait and a soft smile plastered on her face, ruffling her 6 year old daughter, Tsukiyo Kurona, asked**

"**Fate..?"**

"**Yes, for example me and daddy. There's a red string that connect us with someone we are meant to be. One day you will meet someone special for you and that red string will lead you to your true love.."**

.

.

.

"-san"

"-kiyo-san

"Tsukiyo-san! Don't sleep in my class!"

Kurona who is still half awake, slightly doze of before staring at the fuming teacher. A few seconds had passed after she is fully awake and quickly apologize to the teacher for sleeping in class. She told the teacher she never sleep in class and the teacher sigheh exasperatedly and forgive her.

"Just answer the answer in the board and don't repeat it, are we clear." Remined the teacher.

"..Yes Sensei."

Kurona stand up from her seat and walk towards the board, answering the math problem easily. She go back to her seat after answering the problem. A sighed escape her lips as she stare outside the window, watching the sakura petals dancing in the air which later ended falling to the ground.

"_That dream again…."_ She thought which suddently, her tablemate, Kise ryouta poke her face to gain her attention. Annoyed she send him a glare that is replied by his stupid grin.

"What?"

"Have you decided yet?"

"About what?"

"Becomong our basketball club manager, of course! Come on just be our manager. It will be fun~" Kise whined quietly, but still able to make the black haired girl irritate at his behavior.

"I'm still thinking about it okay? So be quiet. You're annoying." A solid answer which make him silent and Kurona, staring back at the window again.

-Lunch Time-

Kurona and Aoi ate peacefully (For once) at the rooftop enjoying, the silence atmosphere until an annoying blonde model barge in, destroying the peaceful atmosphere that she enjoyed, with his cheerful smile. Kurona almost stabbed her poor sausage in annoyance but is stop by Aoi, calm her down by placing his hand in her shoulder, before she stab kise with her chopstick.

"Ne ne Tsukiyocchi have you decide it yet?" He wondered, joining them in their lunch as he sits down.

"No and what's with the –cchi?"

"Ahh~ That~ Kise add a –cchi to the person he likes/respect"

"Oh i see."

"Anyway, how much time do you need until you decide it?"

"Dunno."

"…."

"I'm going back to class now"

Kurona stood from her sit leaving, the model and her childhood friend (still lost at words). In her way to her classroom she re-thinks about her choice. She have plenty of time since after she finish the drama club and she can do something related to basketball.

"_It will be nice, won't it?"_

-After School-

"YOSHHHH! I WILL ANNOUNCE ABOUT THE PLAY!"

"Calm down please, Mizune senpai." Said all the the members calml, sweatdrop forming on their head.

"FIRST! THE MAIN ACTOR FOR THIS PLAY IS… KURONA!" Announced Mizune loudly. "SHE WILL BE PLAYING AS ALICE!"

"Wha.. don't tell me.." all members, including kurona trailed off.

"We're playing Alice in wonderland?!"

"Yups! So True!" Grin Mizune senpai widely.

"So here's the script! Memorize it carefully and good luck! We're all counting on you Tsukiyo!"

"Yes.." she answer her gloomly

"The other cast will be posted in the club bulletin board so, find your name and see which jobs / role you are assigned it! EVERYONE GOOD LUCK AND PUT ALL HEARTS THE PARTS ASSIGNED TO YOU!"

"Yes, kaicho!"

"DISMISS!"

The sound of the basketball bouncing can be heard from the gym. The sound of the net swished right and left caused by the ball going in smoothly, makes Kurona (who is secretly watching their practice) pumped in excitement, a thin line of smile plastered on her face. Yes, she has decide on her answer, which she will not regret it. She finally announce her presence to the coach by whispering to him, which he smiled and blow his whistle to gather the member's attention around him.

"Listen up, Guys! This might be sudden but we have a new manager / coach assisstant. Her name is Tsukiyo Kurona. She will be in-charge on coaching you guys when I'm gone. And also, in-charge of all the training regimen. "

"EHHHH?" At the same time, all the first members gasped in surprise. Indeed, they were surprised at the sudden announcement, except Aoi as he smiled proudly at his childhood friend decision for finally decide to join the basketball club and Kise, who show a challenged smile.

"To test her skill, you're practice menu for today will be design by her!" Announce the Coach with his challenging-smile.

Hearing this, Kurona suddenly smirked triumphly at them meanwhile Aoi's face suddenly turned pale. Kise, looking at Aoi seems confused at his sudden change of expression. She walked toward the board beside the bleachers and pick up the black board marker, writing quickly there. When she finish writing the, she took out her hair-band and tied her long black hair into a ponytail before smirking challengingly at them. Their face quickly turn absolute pale with a lot of sweat pour out of their body.

"Now, who's up for the practice from hell~?"


End file.
